The Ad
by McMagicG12
Summary: Inuyasha is a single man, wanting a girlfriend. Kagome's friends just happen to think she need a guy, now add in a couple of girls hoping to get in the way...


The Ad

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story, so stop bugging me.

Inuyasha chewed the pen thoughtfully, ignoring the suggestions from his close friend, and surprisingly, his half-brother. Miroku's advice always included something about quirks, fetishes, abilities, favorite positions or skills. Sesshomaru delivered a well-earned punch to Miroku's stomach, and then started mentioning Inuyasha's faults to put into the ad, like his stubbornness, his intense hatred of cats and weak people, his extreme love of violent movies and comic books, and a lot of other things that didn't need to go into the local newspaper's personal ads. Finally, he knew exactly what to write, after purposefully ignoring every comment from the two on either side of him.

Putting the pen to paper, the words flew onto the paper in sloppy, slanted handwriting,"

Male, age 24, martial arts and sword instructor,

Looking for young (21-25 year old) female,

Must be athletic, attractive,

Must like dogs and hanyous,

I'm out there, with a big temper,

Must be at least a little strange,

Must not be spoiled, evil, needy…

Must not be too serious,

Must not know me already.

She should like to travel,

Like music…

You get the point.

Call 555-1963 (My cell)"

He showed it to Miroku, who was disappointed at the lack of explicit material. Sesshomaru noted how he mentioned a bad point, and commended him slightly for using his dismal intellect to make a bad trait sound questionably ok, to which Inuyasha replied with a rude hand gesture. In return, he received a sound smack to the back of the head.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, then turned to Miroku, "Miroku, you want dibs on rejects?"

Miroku's eyes took a strange perverted glint and he smiled, "And, what might I have to do to gain such a promising opportunity, my dearest friend?"

"Go through the girls who call with me."

Sesshomaru gave a smirk and asked, "What about the gay men?" Inuyasha and Miroku shuddered and glared at Sesshomaru. The older man looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer. Miroku shook his head and Inuyasha simply turned to walk away. He put the ad in a manila envelope and put it on the counter, going up the curving, carpeted staircase.

Throwing open the solid wood door to his room, he pulled off his sweatshirt, leaving on his jeans. Inuyasha pulled on a red button down dress shirt, letting the shirt tails hang, and pulling on some black shoes. He ran out of his room, sliding down the banister and snatching the envelope from Miroku. The garage door opened as he climbed into his red sports car, pulling into the street.

The newspaper printer quickly came into view, the old stone building towering over the city, all the while, dwarfing the newer steel and titanium towers of Tokyo. The sun shone off the other buildings, giving the newspaper a heavenly glow, tinting the windows to look like mirrors. Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot, taking the ticket for the toll, and parked. Locking his car, he smirked at a young woman passing buy, and, painting a blush on her cheeks like a work of art, he walked into the building.

By following the hundreds of signs, he succeeded in getting completely lost. Inuyasha looked up, hoping to see something remotely close, and found himself outside the door for personal ads. He smirked mentally, thinking how great he was at directions without realizing it.

After a moment of gloating, he walked inside, only to be assaulted by the smell of a cheap air freshener and the ink that would soon cover his brother's morning paper. There were four other people in the room and two clerks. The people waiting, a young man around 18, and an elderly woman, stood patiently, waiting behind a fuming middle aged man and a woman being waited on.

The man seemed to be waiting for a while, and his face was slowly turning as red as his bright hair. Inuyasha got in line, and by the time he was about to check the time on his red and black, specialty made watch, it was his turn. The slightly overweight blonde woman behind the counter looked Inuyasha over with lusty eyes, causing a shiver to go up his spine.

After her thorough scan, her demeanor went to professional, to Inuyasha's delight, and she spoke clearly, "Do you have something to put into the paper, sir?" He thought this was a strange question, considering where he was, but nodded and handed "Jesse" the manila folder. She skimmed the words, looking for things she would have to censor or correct, her green eyes darting over the page. When she was satisfied, she looked back up at Inuyasha.

"Well, sir, would you like to pay by word or a flat fee for the space?"

"I'll pay for the space." He handed over a lump sum, motioning for her to keep the change. She pocketed over half the extra, nodding. Inuyasha shook his head, and walked off, looking at the already accumulating line. Pulling his car from the parking lot, he narrowly missed a high speed chase with four police cars. Those reminded him of something with bright colors. He thought for a minute, while passing a gas station/convenience store. That was it! He turned around and pulled into the parking lot. RAMEN AND A SLUSHIE! Sango was working today. He had a letter from the pervert for her.


End file.
